This application is requesting funds to purchase the Aperio? GT-450 digital pathology slide scanner from Leica Biosystems. The requested instrumentation will be located in the Pathology and Biobanking Core of the Lester and Sue Smith Breast Center at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM). The predominant use of the Aperio scanner will be research-based whole slide imaging (WSI) and analysis of patient specimens, patient-derived xenograft (PDX) cancer models, and pre-clinical investigations on various animal- and cell-line model systems. All user projects have large sample cohorts that require high throughput, high-resolution scanning and image analysis. High capacity and improved scanning with dynamic focusing makes the GT-450 microscope scanner well-suited and the most cost-effective for use in the proposed projects. An underlying theme in the studies selected for Aperio scanner-supported services integrates novel biomarker and molecular pathway discovery with spatial morphological characterization, a necessary process to investigate heterogeneity in disease states. This instrument leverages high-throughput scanning capability with open-source, fully customizable machine-learning analytics to meet the evolving needs of investigators at Baylor College of Medicine, in particular faculty groups studying mechanisms of cancer cell dynamics and the development of new therapeutic targets. Expansion of systems biology and precision medicine research is an essential component of the college?s strategic roadmap. The Aperio GT-450 is critically needed as we modernize our laboratory offerings and capabilities; the acquisition of this digital scanner will strengthen existing research programs underway and establish new, collaborative research opportunities and directions within Baylor College of Medicine and surrounding institutions.